User blog:SerialNo30000324/Oh so not long history of the songs in Cytus
I just wrote this in boredom. I wanted to put this knowledge (and tiny bits of creativity) somewhere but I couldn't find a good place to put it so I am just putting it here . . . . . In the beginning, there were... just 2 chapters; 1 and 2. The songs had to be unlocked by playing songs. It had a different loading screen and different title screen. Back in those days, 12-note-groups were considered "very hard patterns" and only 1 song had a triple note. Entrance was the final Boss... It proudly stood as the hardest song in the game. It all changed when 2.0 came out. Halcyon joined the game and Entrance was pushed off its throne. Halcyon, made by xi, had a much harder pattern. It easily became the hardest song of the game. Only a few people thought differently. When 3.0 came, new songs rolled in. More level 9s were added. Although none of them were as hard as Halcyon, some people feared that someday, an even harder song will be introduced... Then on 4.0, Halcyon and Entrance was totally pushed off and became an easy song. L has joined the game... It had an extremely hard chart and everybody thought Cytus is beginning to become a game for manias. But that wasn't the end to the story. Even harder songs, L2A and L2B, the hidden songs of L was added at the same time L was added. L2B became the undisputed Boss song of Cytus. It had almost all the patterns Cytus had and had 1570 notes crammed into just 3 minutes. Not only that, more than just a few level 9s were added along with it. After that, ICE, the creator of L2B, announced that he won't make anymore crazily hard songs and people let out a sigh of relief, totally forgetting about xi... 5.0 was a great update. It added even more extreme songs. It brought another monster; Freedom Dive. Freedom Dive, a song made by xi, was famous in many music games for its insane difficulty and it had joined the party. Freedom Dive became the song with the fastest scroll speed and became the hardest song of the game WITH L2B. Although forgotten in many cases due to the impact Freedom Dive caused, Codename: Zero was also categorized along with Freedom Dive and L2B as the "Trio from Hell" Then 6.0 came. With no big news. Just a few rivals for the songs under the trio from hell. Alas 7.0 arrived. Another a chapter with a bunch of chiptune song was added. In that chapter, 1 song was not chiptune. It was Conflict. Although Conflict was not able to challenge L2B or Freedom Dive. Although this statement is controversial, some say that it is hard enough to be compared to Codename: Zero. 8.0 has not arrived yet but no one knows what kind of fearful song awaits. Category:Blog posts